monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Horned Reaper
The Horned Reaper - or Horny, as no one will call it to its face - is the mascot creature of Dungeon Keeper. It is a horned, red-skinned humanoid demon that always carries around a scythe and possesses great strength and speed. It is the strongest creature in each of the Dungeon Keeper ''games. Dungeon Keeper In the first game, the Keeper can only obtain a Horned Reaper via the Dungeon's Temple by sacrificing other creatures to the Dark Gods. The sacrificial ingredients for obtaining a Reaper are a Troll, a Dark Mistress and a Bile Demon. However, Reapers can be very hard to handle as they are constantly angry and unnaturally aggressive; they do not get on well with any other creatures or even their own kind and can be driven into a psychotic rage very easily. Horned Reapers cannot be left idle. Ever. If a Reaper becomes bored, it will go insane and start attacking anything in sight. Keeping a Reaper "happy" and entertained can be a full-time job, but it can be put to good use researching in the Library, training in the Training Room, praying in the Temple or scavenging in the Scavenger Room. It is best to build an entire Dungeon wing devoted to housing a Horned Reaper as they do not enjoy mingling with any creatures, so essentially a Reaper will require a smaller Dungeon all to itself in order to keep it from going ballistic. As long as it has all the key Dungeon facilities and is paid on time, having a Horned Reaper among your horde can be a great asset. Dungeon Keeper 2 In ''Dungeon Keeper 2 only one Horned Reaper exists, he's a main character and icon of the game. The Horned Reaper, or Horny as he's also called, is on a quest to gain access to the overworld. The Horned Reaper cannot be attracted through a portal, however he can be summoned through a spell/talisman. Horny is invincible and will destroy every enemy in his path. Horny can be summoned in the game after you find a part of the Horny talisman (which is a special box unlocking a secret level). He doesn't cost Mana to summon in that instance but has a 75 second time limit. Horny will try and take the shortest route to either the Lord of the Land or the Dungeon Heart so try and summon him as close as possible otherwise he may march off on a long time wasting detour. With his scythe and stun projectile he is pretty much unstoppable and cannot be killed, just slowed down. Once you have the power to summon him at any time later in the game, it requires 100,000 mana to summon him, and then your mana will deplete to keep him sustained until you run out or dismiss him. He can be dismissed with one slap from the Hand of Evil. Abilities * Melee - Horny strikes using his scythe and can cut down most foes with one swing. * Speed - In DK1, Reapers are the fastest creatures in the game and can dash from place to place in no time. * Immunity - Horny is immune to lava and can cross it at will. * Slow - This spell can slow enemies to a crawl, allowing Horny to kill them all the quicker. * Invincibility - In DK2, Horny is unstoppable. He cannot be damaged at all. * Stun - In DK2, Horny can cast fireballs that immobilize their targets. Likes * Fighting - The bloodthirsty Reaper is happiest when committing the wanton slaughter of heroes. * Praying - Whether Horny likes kneeling in prayer or not is debatable, but it does calm him down and keeps him from going berserk. * Death - The Horned Reaper is delighted by the sight of corpses littering the Dungeon halls, something that other creatures hate. Dislikes Other than the likes listed above, Horned Reapers hate absolutely everything! They have hair-trigger tempers and it doesn't take much to set them off, so you had best consider carefully as to whether or not keeping a Reaper around is worth the potential risk to your Dungeon. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Dungeon Keeper Category:Humanoids Category:Evil Creatures Category:Demons Category:Magical Creatures Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Creatures